date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Origami Tobiichi
Summary Origami is a top student in terms of grades in her entire school as well as a very athletic person. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but she is also a little reckless when it comes to dealing with spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shidou, no one knows why but her devotion towards him has caused her to develop stalking habits, such as sniffing his gym clothes . Shidou is also the only one who knows that Origami is part of AST that she knows for an outsider who is not related to any military institutions. For an unexplained reason yet to be stated in the novel, Origami also trusts Shidou in very high degree to the point that it was as if she taking order from a commander in the military. Appearance Origami is a girl with clear blue eyes and short silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut. Shidou described Origami as having a “doll-like” appearance and is always seen with an emotionless face. However, in battle, her look changes to a more fierce one, thanks to the futuristic CR-Unit she equips when confronting a Spirit. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka (where the novels have yet state why she is interested in him romantically, unknown to him of course) and Tohka Yatogami (Rival, in many ways). She is not a shy person but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents were killed by a Spirit that uses fire as one of its powers. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-7 Date AST Like Appearances: Volume 1- Anime ''Appearances: ''Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia In one of the possible endings, Origami has long hair and is pregnant, which is presumed that she married Shido. Trivia *Origami once accidently shot and killed Shidou while trying to kill Tohka when she (Tohka) was still considered a Spirit by the machines that detect Spirits.(volume 1) *Origami has detailed informations about Shidou from his ID data like his health check-up report, due to her stalker habit towards him. *Origami is considered genius in many fields, like studies, sports, and even cooking. *Origami believes Kotori was the Spirit who killed her parents because her parents died because of fire caused by a Spirit known as Efreet. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to to the Traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard